


[PODFIC] This blessed angel came - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Hand Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Making Out, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:“Not that I’m not having a nice time,” Crowley says, raising his head for a moment, “but when you said you’d put on some music, this isn’t exactly the soundtrack I had in mind.”“Shh,” Aziraphale says, and pulls him back in for another kiss. And then another, longer and deeper and tasting of mulled wine, and his hand is sliding up Crowley’s ribs under his shirt, and–- all right, maybe the Christmas carols aren’t that big of a problem.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] This blessed angel came - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Blessed Angel Came](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939187) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



> Again apologies for all the extra mic noise orz
> 
> Merry Christmas doesn’t apply atm, but if you _are_ listening to this on/around Christmas, then, merry Christmas!! <3

**Length** : 6:28 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/sHgU0QbR#c91PWpb4h_IRw5-PIqnMttRxafS3GT0EGqBuve6T1vw) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10_2jtiqDF76efp4GHrfRY9XyKVa_cMuU).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
